clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mopia
Mopia is an army founded on June 8th, 2019. They were originally operating primarily on Club Penguin Rewritten, until the security breaches of July 27th, 2019. Mopia took a unique stance on armies as a whole. For one, the higher-ups insist they never officially had any leaders but rather acted on decisions as a community. Mopia would also claim to win wasn't their reason for battling, but rather, they enjoyed the community, as well as having the ability to "make people smile and laugh." History (2019-Present) The beginnings of Mopia have ties to a previous RPF flash event, as they had existed as rogues before the actual army was created. However, the conception of the army picks itself up after morganicproduce created what would be the official Mopia Discord server. SagaSage, MagicalKitten, cotopaxi64, and a handful of others were recruited that day into the group chat by morganicproduce, who then asked members for help in setting up the channels. Sage and MagicalKitten worked to make the Discord look professional, and turned what started as a joke into a real army. During this time, cotopaxi64, the first Mopia member to join, had been dealing with foreign relations, and reached out to Club Penguin Armies. Joining Club Penguin Armies (June 2019) CPA administrator Greeny got in contact with Sage and encouraged him to register his army with CPA. Though initially confused, he accepted and slowly learned about the new community. On the same day of their conception Mopia soon made preparations and announced their invasion of the Winged Hussar's territory of Marshmallow for June 10th. The turnout of this invasion was a smashing success for Mopia, where they maxed an average of 14-20 people during the battle. After the victory, Mopia soon made Marshmallow their official capital on the map. Due to their simplistic uniform, Mopia gained huge traction on CPR, leading to a surge of new members throughout the month. This quickly made them one of the largest armies in CPA. Though Mopia started off strong, they were soon faced with a new adversary; the Elite Guardians. Upon their registry with CPA, the Elite Guardians scheduled many invasions, three of these being all of Mopia's territories on CPATG and their capitol of Marshmallow on CPR. Sage had recently made an alliance with Queenie of the Rebel Penguin Federation, another large and historical army that had also just recently joined CPA. The two armies rode off together into the battle for Marshmallow, overwhelming the Elite Guardians and maxing over 50 troops. However, this did not spell the end of the conflict between Mopia and EGCP. Though EGCP's invasion of Marshmallow had failed, their assaults on Mopia's CPATG territories, Snowy River and Fiesta, was a success. Without RPF assistance, Mopia sizes fell back to being relative compared to the EGCP's. Due to EGCP's vast experience they managed to win both servers and put an end to the conflict, as well as claiming Fiesta as their new capital on CPATG. Summer Circuit Run/War of Crust and Soap (July 2019) On June 23rd, 2019, Mopia announced a declaration of war against the Pizza Federation starting on July 2nd. This war was viewed as less of a battle between empires and more of a fight between superior themes. No servers were exchanged or claimed throughout this war, but the two armies had multiple skirmishes. The war, however, took a back seat to Mopia's participation in the Summer Circuit, a tournament hosted by Club Penguin Armies. This prompted the leaders of both armies to end the war so they could focus on the new battle schedules. Coincidentally, Mopia were placed in a bracket with their two biggest rivals; the Elite Guardians and the Pizza Federation. Across the four week period Mopia trounced their competition, only being beaten once by the Elite Guardians in the second week. During the fourth week on August 8th their second to last group stage battle was against the EGCP, this day also being the anniversary of their second month as an army. This battle was ferociously close with the two armies trading leads in size and matching each others tactics and formations. In the end Mopia were announced as the winners, which came as a shock to many in the community, including to Mopia themselves. With the win in hand, Mopia went on to beat the Winged Hussars the next day in their final battle, securing the First Place spot in Group B. Disassociation From CPR (August 2019) On the 2nd of August, the high council of Mopia (consisting of Sage, Aqua, 6borger9, HeyItsShay, duckyrubber, Baite, and cotopaxi64) as a majority announced they would no longer be using CPR for events. In a long message from Sage, he explains that they no longer felt safe on the CPPS due to repeated breaches in server security and the failure of the staff to acknowledge them in a timely manner. Not only was Mopia unhappy with that, but they were also unhappy with CPR's hard stance on armies as a whole. In the preceding weeks, CPR staff had started to ban army recruiters more regularly, including Mopia recruiters. This was in contradiction to CPR's prior stance with Mopia, where they encouraged them to recruit on CPR. To signify their stance on CPR, they transferred their capital and only remaining server, Marshmallow, to the Recon Federation. Army Style Mopia are well known in the CPA community for being an army that operates much differently than most. Since their founding, they have led and commanded events in voice chat instead of text chat. This compliments their leadership style, which involves lots of movement. Mopia battles typically experiment with new tactics throughout, ranging from 'mop mobs' where they bunch in certain areas and then rapidly move to a different spot, to having a select user deemed a 'mascot' dress up uniquely from the others, as well as incorporating the scene of the island into their tactics. In addition to this they use many word tactics. These are usually phrases along the lines of "In Soap we Hope", "Mr Clean is our Queen", or different pop culture references. In foreign relations, Mopia are known for being a very passive army. After losing their land on CPATG to the Elite Guardians, Mopia did not expand their empire any further, and instead based their operations on CPR. Even after their disassociation with CPR, they did not make a push for land on any other server. During the War of Smoke and Sour, which many view to be the first world war in the CPA V2 era, Mopia stayed neutral throughout. Because of this reputation, Sage became a voice of reason in the community, leading the charge in many discussions between other army leaders. Uniform As most armies that start off as a joke, the Mopia uniform consists of just one item: the Mop Bucket. Their penguin color of choice is light blue. Throughout June of 2019 the mop bucket was available in the CPR gift shop catalog, which lead to their huge surge in use and popularity. Mopia has also changed their uniform during official events. These changes have included: A Box, a Rubber Duck inner tube with floaties, ghost costumes, puffle costumes, as well as combining clothes to create many pop-culture icons such as Bob Ross, Ricardo Milos, and John Wick. * Category:Armies Category:Armies started in 2019